fistful_of_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Xar
Xar, sometimes referred to as The Ultimate Gold Fighter! is an evil warlord in Series 1: The Beginning. Often viewed as the rarest of the fighters, Xar takes control of Scar, and only The One and its fistful of power was able to stop his tyrannical rule. Fighter Information Appearance Xar is a dark, four-armed fighter hidden deep beneath a heavy set of a golden armor. The golden Xar armor is characterized by its large shoulder blades, with orange technical details that add a contrast from the mostly-yellow body. Each arm is put into a sort of glove, ending off at each finger with a sharp, claw-like edge. The legs of the armor is very beetle-esq, Xar's knee armor represent skulls with furrowed eyebrows, the leg pieces have two blades running across the side of it, and each foot has two bits of toe-armor. Behind Xar's helmet is a 5-spiked crescent design, and to its sides are Xar's wings. A major point of note with Xar is the fact that he is double-sided, though his other side looks the same as his front face, but without his armor. Combat Handbook Profile In a society where battles are fought by a handful of warriors, no one is more feared than the great Xar. Already young, he beat a third of his opponents, and even before becoming a man, he commanded the entire planet. Nobody can resist Xar. He has no equal. He fears nothing. Even the Gods of Chaos knew that Xar was a unique force of nature and more than a mere mortal. There are few kinds of fighting that Xar does not master. He's really the supreme warrior. Power (While Xar's base power is 15, when it lands on his unarmored side, Xar will still get 5 power.) History Prologue There is a place where the spirit of evil is imprisoned in a cage and the Gods of Chaos are sovereign. These supernatural beings who are idols for some and monsters for others are more powerful than a mere mortal can imagine. These Chaos Gods live by absorbing the energy produced by cruelty and fighting. It's the only thing they know and nothing else interests them. One day, the Gods met a warrior who managed to entertain them like no other had done before. The name of this warrior is Xar, the champion of Chaos. Long ago, in his homeland, Xar took power and began a war of destruction that lasted more than 100 years. In the end, there was nothing left and nobody. Before him was only a ruined world, dozens of peoples and civilizations eliminated by the servants of Xar. And so, long before his thirst for conquest was appeased, his world no longer offered him any challenge, he was only the lord of a ruined world. Unbeknownst to him, the Gods of Chaos had followed his actions with great attention, savoring the chaos created by his desire for absolute dominion. When the conquest of Xar was complete, he received a visit. The Gods of Chaos appeared before Xar and offered him the opportunity to create a new world, a world he could use for his bad intentions. The Chaos Gods would like to offer Xar the opportunity to satisfy his fame and become the fundamental pawn of their desires. Xar eagerly accepted their offer. With the help of the Gods, Xar traveled through space and time collecting fragments of the most powerful warrior societies and bringing them back to a planet, created by the Chaos Gods especially for Xar, and for their entertainment. Thus was born the world of Scar: a world under the control of the most bloodthirsty warriors ever known. Scar was created as a world dedicated to battle, conquest and exaltation of chaos. Here is the story of this world. Series 1: The Beginning Gallery xar9.jpg|Figures of Xar from different regions, viewed from his armored side. Notice the varying colors. (Silver is USA, Pink is French, Blue and Red is the UK, Red is Canadian, and Blue is Australian) xar_throne.gif|Xar's profile shot on the Fistful.com website before its subsequent shutdown in 2006. pic_xar.jpg|Fistful.com banner featuring Xar. Reads "TO DESTROY ME, FIRST YOU HAVE TO FIND ME!" XarC5.jpg|Xar in the first panel of A Fistful of Power Tale: The Prophecy. Xarboi.jpg|Xar in the third panel of A Fistful of Power Tale: The Prophecy. XarC2.jpg|Xar in the fifth panel of A Fistful of Power Tale: The Prophecy XarC3.jpg|Xar in the tenth panel of A Fistful of Power Tale: The Prophecy XarC4.jpg|Xar in the final panel of A Fistful of Power Tale: The Prophecy. Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Series 1: The Beginning